


αυγή

by stolideux



Series: Flowers to the Avengers [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolideux/pseuds/stolideux
Summary: Waking up seventy years in the future is hard. But dealing with a Ghost without looking insane is another story. But then maybe he won't be alone as he faces the world that had seemingly left him behind. ( Fem!Harry / Alternate Universe / Harry Potter x Avengers )





	αυγή

**Author's Note:**

> Poof! New story. Just something to keep my creative juices flowing. I just need to get this idea out and I've been itching on writing my own Steve x Harry fanfic. So here it is.

He woke up inside a room, a white room that reminded him of the hospital wards injured soldiers were put in during the war. He looked around, confused. The last he remembered was... His eyes widened, panic suddenly gripped his chest as he bolted up from his bed. He shivered slightly when his bare feet touched the cold white tiled floor.

The Valkyrie.

Red Skull.

Peggy.

He shook his head, hoping to clear out the thin mist that still surrounds his psyche. Again he looked around. The room was bare...boring. Only the static sound of the baseball game from the radio was heard.

Odd.

He turned around and finally saw something.. or rather someone. She was a dainty thing, sitting on small chair situated next to his bed. How come he her until now? She looked at him, green eyes wide in wonder and surprise? Then she smiled. She looked beautiful smilling yet she didn't say anything. She just sat there, staring... smilling never uttering a word. It was driving him crazy.

He was just about to say something. Ask her of who she was, where was he? The status of the war. About Peggy. When the door clicked opened.

Another woman, he turned his attention to the newcomer, his brows still furrowed in confusion. He kept his eyes on the woman then to the radio.

'Good Morning' The woman greeted, a smile on her face. 'Or should I say afternoon.'

He glanced at the radio, gears turning inside his head as he asks his next question.

'Where am I?'

'You're in a recovery room in New York City.'

He looked at the radio once again and then back to the woman. 'Where am I really?' he asks again.

'I'm afraid I don't understand.'

'The game. I was there.' Realization hit him like a ton of bricks before he acted.

He sprung to his feet, ran through the door. He stops momentarily. Shock followed by more confusion as he took in the unfamiliar place. He pushed the thought away and sprinted out, avoiding-hitting anyone who managed to grab hold of him. He might be in an enemy base, he's not taking any chances.

Finally, freedom. Natural lights assaulted his vision as he stepped out from whatever place he was kept in. But what he saw, he wasn't ready for.

Where am I?

Everything was different, much different from what he knew. Was this really New York? It can't be. He looked around gobsmacked as he took in his surroundings. It's different. Much different that it was giving him a headache.

He then felt something tap his shoulder. He snapped his head to his side and saw the woman again. She was looking at him with those big sad eyes, yet a smile was still on her pale lips.

'Don't worry. You'll be okay.' she whispered. He almost missed it if it wasn't for his enhanced hearing. Her voice was soft, almost unaudible, like a soft breeze. He stopped, his baby blue eyes stared into her emerald ones intently.

Black cars screeching to a stop successfully snapped his attention from the weird woman. Men was quickly surrounding him, gun pointed at him. He tensed. His mind calculating any possible escape route should the armed men fire. He backed away slightly, his arm extended as he shields the woman, pushing her behind him. He hadn't spared her another glance, he was focused on the men, how to escape.

'At ease soldier.'

Came a gruff voice. He looked at the source only to see a man, an african american man. Imposing, black trench coat and matching black eyepatch.

Who?

His body slowly eased at the familiar order yet he didn't drop his guard. He watched warily as the man approached.

'I'm sorry for the show back there. But we we're hoping to break it to you slowly."

He blinked, brows furrowing deeper. 'Break what?'

...

Captain Steve Rogers sighed. He was still having a hard time wrapping his mind around the things he had discovered. He was still confused, heartbroken.

'You've been asleep for almost seventy years Captain.'

Seventy years. The war was over. Nick Fury told him they won. But how? There was still so much questions he wanted to ask. He let out another sigh, this time in frustration. He looked around at his new surroundings. SHIELD has graciously provided him a place of his own. It was a small apartment, kind of like the one he and his mother had lived in back in Brooklyn. Despite everything it reminded him vaguely of his home. A little reprive from the sheer ridiculousness of his situation.

He was asleep for seventy years. Trapped in ice somewhere in the Artic after he crashed Red Skull's Valkyrie. He felt a pang on his chest as he remembered the last thought he had before he went under.

Peggy. Dancing...

Steve shook his head. He's too late to go dancing.

'Don't worry to much. Everything would be alright.' It was that woman again. How did she get inside his house?

He turned to her, nothing would stop him from questioning her anymore.

'Who are you? And how did you get here?'

The green eyed woman smiled cheekily. She pushed herself from the kitchen island where she was seated on and glided...

His eyes widened. She literally glided, her feet never landed on the floor. What in heavens?

'Why are you looking at me like that? First time seeing a ghost Captain?'

He knew he gaping. He stared at the woman wide eyed. His body froze as the woman tutted, her eyes shining in what looks to be mischief? With an underlying look of sadness on them.

'It's alright Captain. I'm not going to hurt you. I don't think Ghosts are capable of hurting living creatures if you ask me.'

He finally found his voice, shaky as it maybe. His previos brooding forgotten at the phenomenon in front of him.

'Who are you?'

The ghost smiled. 'I'm Carmina Potter. And you and I are going to be stuck with each other for a while.'

What?

**Author's Note:**

> I imported this story from my FF.net account and I'm hoping I can start cross posting all my active stories and everything. 
> 
> I'm still not sure where this story is going to go, I only have a vague idea on how I wanted this to go but we'll see. I hope I can make this work.


End file.
